narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Canan
Hotaru Canan (カナン蛍, Kanan Hotaru) is a Konohagakure jōnin-level kunoichi, member of the Canan clan and a skilled Water Release user. She is also a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force (木ノ葉拷問・尋問部隊, Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai) under the supervision of Ibiki Morino. Due to her natural ability to differentiate truth from falsehood, she is nicknamed and compared to a Lie Detector (嘘の検出, Uso no Kenshutsu, English TV: The Lie Detector). Hotaru is known as the inventor and developer of Hasamijutsu, a new and minor branch of a new and minor branch of bukijutsu. She is a character that is open for RP. Background Hotaru is the first and only child born to Akemi (née Kanazawa (金沢)) and Aoi Canan. As in the case of many other children that were born in that period, Hotaru's early childhood was also marked with violence, due to the beginning of the Third Shinobi World War. Thus, the death of her parents during the Third Shinobi War left her orphaned and with a great mental scar. She became somehow anti-social and started to have personality disorders and aggressive outputs, when angered. Because of this, she grew up alone and as the time passed, Hotaru was socially isolated. However, at a certain point, she was enrolled in the Ninja Academy at the request of Hiruzen Sarutobi, who saw her ninja potential, despite her rampant outputs. At the beginning, Hotaru's oppinion about being an Academy student was one of indifference and boredom. She did not pay attention to her classes and as a result, she was always lectured by her class teacher, much to her irritation. She was eventually led to the Hokage's office by one of her class teachers. When asked by Hiruzen why she keeps to be stubborn during her classes, Hotaru answersed that the subjects, that she and her classmates are taught, are boring. She also added that she knows a vast part of the taught subjects and that she wants to learn something new. Initially, as a joke, Hiruzen Sarutobi gave her the mission to learn Water Release techniques, challenge/mission that Hotaru accepted instantly, much to her teacher's surprise. Learning Water Release Techniques Period: Hotaru's first steps in learning Water Release techniques were spent at the Konoha Archive Library. Due to her decision to surpass her teachers and the Third Hokage's expectation, the young kunoichi began to study various scrolls and books regarding the Water techniques and different users, of her village and as well as of other villages, i.e. Kirigakure and Ōkamigakure. By doing this, Hotaru created herself a list of the Water Release techniques are worthy of attention, while she copied all the information (in regard to hand seals, users, etc.) in a personal notebook. While stuyding the techniques, Hotaru became also interested in their creators. Thus she trained and studied day and night, until her efforts started to be acknowledged by the archivists and, as an extension, by the Third. At the Third's request was put under the guidance of a Konohagakure shinobi, who was skilled in Water Release techniques. Despite her pride and stubbornness, Hotaru accepted the shinobi's advice and help. During classes, the young kunoichi was more preoccupied with re-reading her notes, than listening to the class teacher. Finally, Hotaru graduated from the Academy among the last classmates, because she did not mastered the Clone Technique, which is a part of the requirements to graduate from Konoha's Academy and become a genin. Instead of the Clone Technique she used the Water Clone Technique to create a copy of herself. As soon as the graduation ceremony ended, Hotaru wanted to show the Third Hokage the new Water Release techniques she acquired knowledge in. Escorting Mission and Learning the Sage Mode Period: Hotaru was eventually placed on a ninja team led by an unnamed jōnin-level kunoichi. At a certain point the team was assigned to guard the high priestess of the Land of Demons on her trip back home from Konohagakure. During the mission, she and her team alongside Miroku passed by a rocky soil. They were told that that country is named the Land of Caves and that its only inhabitants are bats. As soon as the mission was successfully completed and after the team returned in Konoha, Hotaru went to the Konoha Archive Library in order to find more about the Land of Caves. Much to her surprise, the young genin found out that there is also a place where shinobi can learn the Sage Mode. A few days later, she filled in an application for the Chūnin Exams and gave it to her sensei. Hotaru ultimately left the village not announcing her sensei or her teammates and traveled to the Land of Caves, motivated to learn the Sage Mode. Even if she was well-equipped to climb the stony ground, Hotaru ultimately fell into a hole, tumbling and sustaining many injuries along the way, most notably a direct hit to her right ankle by a rock, which instantly broke it (her ankle). As she was screaming in pain, the kunoichi drew the attention of the bats inhabiting the cave and also Kōmorikuro's interest. When the bat approached her, Hotaru was so petrified to see how tall and black the animal is, that she could not even talk or scream. As the cave was quickly illuminated by torches, Hotaru observed the inflicted wounds during the fall. She was stupefied to see that the bat in front of her could talk and she was more surprised when Kōmorikuro offered to treat her wounds. As he started to bandage her ankle, she was asked what she was doing on his land; Hotaru bluntly answered that she traveled to the Land of Caves in order to learn the Sage Mode. While her answer made the bats laugh, Hotaru told them that she is not joking and that she is serious about her affirmation. The kunoichi also told them that they should not belittle or mock her. In this way, Hotaru sparked even more the interest of Kōmorikuro, who ultimately accepted to teach her the Sage Mode as soon as she was healed. In that moment, they also learnt each others names; Hotaru told him that she would call him Kuro, because it is easy to memorize, much to the other's annoyance. Later that day, Hotaru was introduced to the Great Bat Sage, the chief bat, and to the two bat elders: Kōmoriryukyu and Kōmoriendo. The kunoichi's presence intrigued the three elders, who started to study her, that in the end to tell her that she is too young to turn into a stone. As soon as she heard those words, Hotaru began to explain them that she traveled all the way long from Konohagakure up in their caves in order to learn senjutsu; she also added/yelled that she would not accept "no" as an answer. As the elder bat was ready to argue with Hotaru, Kōmorikuro intervened in the dispute, telling the elders that it would be a shame to not grant her that wish; he also added that he would train her personally, much to the Konohagakure kunoichi's irritation. While the elders discussed, Hotaru told Kuro that she could handle the situation on her own. At the same time, she thanked him that he would be her master in senjutsu. The young kunoichi was happy to find out that she was allowed to learn the Sage Mode from Kōmorikuro, even if she heard that the training woukd be exhausting. After that, she was carried to a special room cave designed to fit a person's necessity and also put to sign a summoning contract with bats. During her recovery, Hotaru's ankle was treated by the bats with a special ointment prepared by them, which helped her to heal a little bit faster. While healing, Hotaru also began to learn about sage techniques from Kuro, as he was showing her the caves where his race lives and introduced her to their "cuisine". Hotaru started wondering if she would die from stomach sickness before transforming into a stone. Hotaru's training in senjutsu took almost six years, during which she became specialized in sensing and gathering the natural energy around her, and also blending it with her own chakra. She also started to gradually store the "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura) into a fūinjutsu seal, which is located on her back, between the shoulder blades. She stated that the training was very intense and hard, especially when she had to stay upside down to gather natural energy. At her departing to Konoha, Hotaru was congratulated by the elder bats and told that she was most gifted and motivated disciple they had. Later, Hotaru bend farewell to all the bats and started her trip back to her home village. Trip Back Home: During the trip back to Konohagakure, Hotaru met the Yugakure shinobi: Hidan, who recently defected from his village and joined the cult-like faith known as Jashin. Out of pure coincidence, Hotaru was chosen by the missing-nin to be the next victim sacrificed for his ritual. Much to her annoyance, the kunoichi figured out that she has no other option but to confront the missing-nin; she even asked him if they could finish quickly the fight, which confused and at the same time amused the shinobi. Because she did not obtain the intended effect (i.e. to annoy her opponent), Hotaru told him that she will not lose against him. During the fight, Hotaru lost five of her fingers, while she was making the hand seals for one of her Water Release technique. While Hidan already acquired and consumed Hotaru’s blood, the Konohagakure kunoichi tried to summon Kōmorikuro, but she failed as the Yugakure shinobi finished drawing the Jashin symbol on the ground. Once the link was created between the two opponents, Hotaru was shocked to see how Hidan took on a Grim Reaper-like appearance. She also started to experience the pain and the damage that the shinobi inflicted on his own body with his retractable spears and flinched when she heard that the latter toyed with her. Hotaru was saved in the last moment by Ibiki Morino alongside Mawashi Dokuraku and Tonbo Tobitake , from Hidan’s final blow. Despite not showing it, Hotaru was glad that the three shinobi helped her; she ultimately thanked them for aiding her in battle. As she took some blood increasing pills to replenish the blood she lost during the fight, Hotaru entered Sage Mode and created a water wall on defensive purpose, blocking Hidan’s attacks and at the same time erasing the red symbol on the ground. Before giving the final blow, Hotaru told the Yugakure ninja that she is “nobody’s play toy”. As she performed the attack, the kunoichi lunged herself to punch her opponent in the gut, inflicting extreme physical damage and "killing" in the process the missing-nin. Pre-Part II Some time later, Hotaru was allowed by the Konoha officials to compete in the Chūnin Exams by herself, which she passed and became a chūnin-level kunoichi at the age of 17. She eventually joined the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force and by the age of 19 she was promoted to the rank of jōnin. Personality Hotaru Canan, much like her supervisor Ibiki Morino, can be described as a sadistic individual. Her teammates - from the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force - also characterize her as a sadist when she starts to interrogate the prisoners. She takes great pleasure when she tortures the prisoners at both mental and physical levels. Because of this, she can be considered a mass-mutilation psychopath, even if her mental ability appears to be greatly functional at the border of insanity, dementia; while interrogating the detainees, Hotaru also plays with a tantō, which she ultimately uses to amputate one or two of their fingers. After cutting their fingers, Hotaru collects the cut appendages in small jars filled with a preservative substance, which she stores in a locked home cabinet. Ibiki belives that this practice has its roots in a past incident during which the kunoichi lost her fingers. Because of this practice, she is know among her teammates and they often referred to her by the monicker of Fingers Collector (指収集器, Yubi Shūshū-ki). Mawashi Dokuraku commented that she has a misleadingly kind personality; while starting to interrogate the prisoners she is at first very friendly and charming, but once the questioning progresses, Hotaru starts to show a violent and disturbing personality. Appearance Fb outfit.png|Hotaru's outfit during Part II epilog0.jpg|Hotaru's outfit during Epilogue Hotaru is a fair-skinned, quite tall and athletic young woman, having a height of 175.9 cm. She has blue eyes and brown, long hair that reaches near her tailbone. She has a few bangs that frames both sides of her face and a long, braided strand that is tied in the shape of a flower at the back of her head. She also wears a shade of light-pink lipstick and has tiny black eyebrows and. Under her eyes, the kunoichi has small tear-troughs due to insomnia. As stated by her, she doesn't wear any earrings. Five of her fingers were roughly cut by Hidan; thus she lacks both of her pinkies/baby fingers and ring fingers and also her right middle finger. Her remaining nails are not well-manicured, because she tends to bite her nails when she is nervous. In Part II, Hotaru has a quite complicated outfit. She wears a short, light-cerise, white-collared blouse, under a one-pieced, verdigris garment that has white hems. Over this piece of clothing, the kunoichi wears an armour constructed from silver metal plates that covers her breasts and groin. Alongside the armor, a long, crimson scarf with white edges is tied at her waits by a green infantry obi that has two scroll pouches on each side of her abdomen. As footwear, Hotaru has a pair of gray high-heeled boots that have the tip made of metal. Several years later, Hotaru appearance changes considerably; her hair turned white a few months later, after Naruto’s investment as the new Hokage. Her hairstyle also changed; Hotaru’s hair reaches her mid-thigh, is zigzag parted and is tied with a silver material. As footwear, the kunoichi wears a pair of low-heeled boots that have the tip made of metal, similar to the one she wore during Part II. She also wears a medium, red scarf around her neck over one-pieced, verdigris garment that has white hems and the exposed parts covered in mesh. Hotaru’s garment has a long V décolletage and is tied at her waist with a black infantry obi. At her back, she has a pouch. Abilities Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Hotaru has admirable control over her chakra flow. During her six years senjutsu training, Hotaru gradually started to store the natural energy around her, while blending it with her own chakra, into a fūinjutsu seal located between the shoulder blades, on her back. Because the seal is similar to the one of Tsunade, the kunoichi is also granted access to all the senjutsu chakra she stocked until she wants to make use of it. From time to time, she needs to dispose ¼ of her senjutsu chakra because the over accumulation gives her headaches and neck and back pains. As a side effect of the fūinjutsu seal Hotaru uses, her hair turned from its natural color of brown to white. Hotaru was shown to be a remarkably strong taijutsu user, able to inflict extreme physical damage by using the Strong Fist. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hasamijutsu and Bukijutsu During battles, Hotaru is shown to be very skilled in Hasamijutsu (はさみ術, Literally meaning: Scissors Technique). She wields a pair of jagged shears, which she uses to infuse with her "senjutsu chakra". TBA~ Summoning Hotaru is shown to be particularly skilled in the Summoning Technique, as she is able to summon bats from the summoning domain: Land of Caves, for both battle and message sending purposes. The kunoichi also has a summoning contract with Kōmorikuro, a bat of 1400 cm height, which she uses for a rapid sky transportation. Hotaru makes use of her summon's calls in order to demolish walls made of stone or damage the surrounding area, as well as to produce damage to their opponents, due to the soundwave's power. Senjutsu Mind Reading Techniques and Sensory Perception Like her teammates from the Torture and Interrogation Force, Hotaru possesses notable Intel-obtaining skills. She also has experience in searching for substantially relevant information into the enemy’s minds. Due to her senjutsu training, Hotaru became a natural chakra sensor; she can detect the presence and location of targets at a considerable distance from her. Other Abilities Human Lie Detector Among Hotaru’s other skills, the kunoichi possesses the natural ability to differentiate truth from falsehood, which is a rare capacity that allowed her to become a member of Konohagakure’s Torture and Interrogation Force and, at the same time a prisoners interrogator. Through this capability, Hotaru can observe a person’s attitude, disposition and even her or his voice changes; at the beginning of her interrogation, she tries to assess how the person in front of her normally speaks, by asking them questions, that she already knows the answers to (questions about their name, what ninja village do they come from). Once she finds out which type of talker the prisoner in front of her is, Hotaru starts asking them questions related to the reason of their restraining; while the prisoner answers her questioning, the kunoichi pays attention to the detainee’s manner of talking if it’s different from the normal one. While interrogating the prisoners, Hotaru also notes if they use verbal tip-offs that frequently invoke religion as a way of validating their statements; thus, if the detainee affirms his honesty repeatedly, Hotaru figures out that the person is lying. The same method applies when she starts observing if the prisoner tends to use the third person pronouns to refer to themselves, instead of the first person pronouns, or if they truncate their language as a way to distance themselves from the truth. However, Hotaru tends to get bored easily by her ability. Thus, once she found out that the person in front of her avoids answering truthfully to her questions, the kunoichi begins to torture them at both mental and physical levels. Status Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja :Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc) Hotaru accompanied Ibiki when Tsunade brought him to interrogate Tatsuji, an Amegakure shinobi, about his meeting with Danzō Shimura. The kunoichi was disappointed when she found out that Tatsuji was in fact a double agent that worked for Konohagakure and Amegakure. Her complaints did not pass unheard by the two Konoha elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, and got scolded by them, much to her displeasure. Akatsuki Suppression Mission While the bounty exchange master Zangei was interrogated by Ibiki, Hotaru put to fill some reports regarding the latest prisoners' interrogations. While doing the assigned job, the kunoichi complained constantly and even broke in half three writing tools. She was briefly seen attending Asuma's funeral. Pain's Assault Hotaru was present when Ibiki called Inoichi Yamanaka for assistance. When Ino arrived to inform them of Pain's attack on Konoha, Hotaru departed on the battlefield in order to help the others outside. Power Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Blank Period Hotaru Hiden: Steps to Psychiatric Rehabilitation Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Epilogue In Other Media Movies Trivia *The name "Hotaru" means "firefly" (蛍), while her family name comes from the Turkish form "Canan" and means "beloved". *While Ibiki Morino, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force - and, as an extension her boss -, opts for a suggestive interrogation, Hotaru likes to torture the prisoners at both physical and mental levels. Because of this, Ibiki resorts to her help in much more difficult cases. *She finds Ibiki's scars manly and at the same time attractive, which stirs her colleagues' concerns. *Hotaru is the only Canan member that is not a courier ninja. *Hotaru scored 16 points on the Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test, thus she is a Non-Sue. *When she drinks alcohol, Hotaru tends to fall asleep very quickly. Because of her insomnia, she drinks in the evening a ochoko (a small, cylindrical cup) of sake. This sleeping technique doesn't rarely work; even if Hotaru sleeps a few hours during night, she is still tired the next day. *When she speaks with somebody, Hotaru tends to argue and to yell at the person she's talking with. *According to the third databook: **Her hobby is taking long walks through the forest. **She wants to fight Ibiki Morino and wishes for a rematch with Hidan. **Hotaru's favourite foods are Coffee jelly, Harihari-nabe and Zenzai. Her least favourite type of food is a spicy one. **Her favourite word according to the third databook is "fierce" (激しい, hageshī), while her favourite phrase is "I need you to be working with me here!" (私はあなたがここに私と一緒に作業する必要があります！, Watashi wa anata ga koko ni watashitoisshoni sagyō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!). **Hotaru has completed 333 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 110 C-rank, 90 B-rank, 18 A-rank, 15 S-rank. *Her theme songs are My Demons by Starset (at the beginning of Part II) and War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch (at the end of Part II, during the Fourth Shinobi World War). *Hotaru shares the same seiyū and English voice actress as Saya Takagi from the anime/manga series Highschool of the Dead. In the Japanese version, Hotaru's voice is more childish, which is a contrast to her real personality. Sample: Anime Voice Comparison - Saya Takagi (High School of the Dead). Quotes *(To Hidan) "Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here; and I will not be the loser. So, be prepared for my victory!" *(To Hidan) "Yo! Before I will finish you, I have something to tell you...'I am nobody’s play toy!'''" *(To the detainees she interogates) "''I need you to be working with me here, buddy!" Reference *Hotaru Canan is an Original Character created by Risa Higure for the Naruto RPC Universe. *Epilogue profile picture and both images from the Appearance section are created by Risa Higure. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT